Ben 10: Battle for the Galaxy
by BlindMaster
Summary: Mega Corregido - por la semana del Heroe - Ben 10 clasico alienigena BenxTIni y un poco de Bwen Of course!
1. Chapter 1

**El viaje comienza**

_**Primer fic de Ben 10, esta historia se sitúa en el final de la serie, lo que ocurren entre Ben10 y Ben 10 Fuerza Alienígena sin alterara el curso de ambas historias ok ahí va.**_

_**Nota Ben 10 ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Cartoon Network y sus respectivos dibujantes**_

Después de la vacaciones tanto Ben como Gwen volvieron a sus vidas, no tan normales ahora que ambos eran héroes, todas las mañanas Ben se levantaba, apenas se despedía de su familia e iba al colegio, siempre con retraso porque decidió no usar el Omnitrix para facilitar su vida, era algo injusto al ser un humanos normal, en fin solo hacia caso al "abuelo".

No veía a Gwen ya que ella se había mudado lejos, se sentía algo triste pero era normal, nunca había estado tan lejos de su prima, el timbre de su colegio toco pero Ben no lo oyó ya que estaba ocupado peleando con el Dr. Animus que hacía de las suyas en el centro de la ciudad con una nueva bestia mutante

–llego la hora de que regreses a la cloaca de donde saliste! - le grito Ben que se convirtió en Cuatro Brazos

– ¡estás loco, nadie puede detenerme a mí el doctor Animus!, ataca preciosa - le ordeno a su mascota quien se lanzo contra Ben

– Acércate – le dijo este que de un solo golpe lo derribo y corrió tras Animus que intentaba escapar por un tubo de drenaje

- ¿a donde crees que vas? – en ese instante la policía llego al lugar y Ben lo dejo totalmente atado a las vigas de una construcción.

Corrió hacia un callejón vacio y se trasformo en Ben nuevamente

–"ahora debo apresurarme" - miro su reloj y vio que no llegaría a tiempo

- … tal vez para la segunda clase- cuando llego todos estaban en sus aulas y el silencio reinaba en todo el colegio

– maldición, otra vez no! - se lamento Ben

– Tendré que ir al salón principal a esperar nuevamente – se decía a sí mismo

- "si sigo así reprobare el año" – se quejaba, camino y se escondió hasta que pase la primera hora, cuando en medio del salón una luz se abrió, parecía ser un portal alienígena

– ¿que rayos sucede?– dijo Ben cuando de la luz salieron los ¨Luchadores Galácticos¨

– saludos ¨Ben10¨ venimos a pedir tu ayuda- dijo "Ultimo" , el líder del grupo

– genial, que necesitan que haga ¿derrotar a un súper criminal?-dijo Ben entusiasmado, Ultimos miro a sus compañeros rascándose la cabeza

–en realidad solo es un pequeño trabajo de mensajería –Ben quedo desilusionado al oír esto

- esperen ¿quieren que entregue un paquete? Están locos! no hare tal cosa- dijo Ben

- tu no entiendes, es algo muy importante para nosotros, necesitamos que lleves a una princesa Treniena y la dejes a salvo en su planeta natal- de repente a Ben se le destaparon los oídos

– una princesa…. wow, acepto – dijo a secas

- díganme donde esta – miro Ben a todos lados entusiasmado

–de hecho …. esta aquí en este momento – le dijo Ultimo tosiendo levemente

– no la veo – aun Ben la buscaba con la mirada

- creo que le dimos mucho crédito – dijo Synaptak

- oye, díganme donde esta – insistía el joven héroe, Ultimos se hizo a un lado al igual que Synaptak

– hola… – saludo Tini levantando sus dos manos derechas

– ahahahaaha – exclamo algo asustado Ben al verla ahí, ya que no soportaba ser acosado por una alienígena

– para mi será un honor que tu seas mi escolta, no puedo llegar a mi planeta sin una– dijo ingenuamente

- ustedes me engañaron, dijeron que era un princesa –

–no te engañamos, Tini es la hija del rey Trobax del planeta Xuril, te perecerá muy familiar ya que puedes transformarte en un Tetramand - le recordó Ultimos defendiéndose ante la acusación

–vaya … creo que no hay nada que hacer y díganme ¿porque no van ustedes?- ambos Ultimos y Synaptak se miraron luego respondieron al mismo tiempo de manera enérgica

– porque el universo necesita estar en constante vigilancia, contamos contigo Ben10, esta noche vendremos a tu guarida a recogerte- Ben escucho eso y respondió apresuradamente

- nonon esperen, no vengan a mi "casa" todos en el vecindario se alarmarían –

- Está bien, vendremos a la colina que está detrás de tu guarida, ahí nos reuniremos, trae lo necesario el viaje es solo de cuarenta horas terrestres a velocidad estelar – Ben miro al suelo y dijo

– ok…. esta noche -todos se despidieron de Ben y partieron de la misma manera que llegaron.

No pudo llamar a Gwen ni al abuelo, estaba demasiado ajetreado alistando sus cosas siendo muy inútil al respecto

–¨les contare cuando vuelva, debe haber teléfonos intergalácticos en algún lugar ¿no?¨ - se dijo para sí, salió rápidamente de su casa por la ventana y corrió hasta la colina que estaba detrás de esta

– aquí es ¿que extraño? es casi la hora y aun no llegan – miro su reloj preocupado pero cuando este toco las doce una nave apareció de la nada aterrizando delante de suyo, la escotilla principal de la nave se abrió y de ahí salieron los luchadores galácticos

- veo que ya estas aquí, es hora de partir – le dijo Ultimos

- espera , aun tengo un problema – dijo Ben mientras rascaba su cabeza

– ¿como harán para que mis padres no noten mi ausencia?-

– no te preocupes lo tenemos todo planeado, Synaptak creó un clon tuyo que te suplirá mientras viajas con Tini – diciendo esto de la nave salió un joven que era idéntico a Ben, este le saludo muy cordialmente

– Hola Ben, seré tu reemplazo mientras completas tu misión–

-wow… el está vivo ¿es realmente un clon? –Miro asombrado

- es solo una copia tuya – dijo Ultimos

– es mas, arreglamos algunos defectos del original – agrego Synaptak

– si, mi coeficiente intelectual es más alto que el tuyo – se burlo un poco la copia del héroe haciendo entre ver que en aquel aspecto no lo habían podido moderar

– se esta burlando de mi – dijo mirando de reojo a su doble –espero que haga un buen trabajo-

Cuando subió a la nave, unos campistas que por error había entrado al bosque vieron la luz de la nave de Ultimos, pensando que eran personas o una fiesta se acercaron para ver, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron alienígenas agarrado a Ben y llevándolo a esa nave mientras Synaptak dejaba al clon, se quedaron sin habla al ver esta escena, corrieron rápidamente hacia el pueblo aterrorizados por la escena.

Al día siguiente salió en todos los periódicos del país, cuando el abuelo Max compro el diario ahí estaba en primera plana

¨hombre testigo de abducción alienígena¨ el abuelo pensó, el hecho había ocurrido muy cerca de la casa de Ben así que algo tenia que ver su nieto y debía averiguarlo.

_**Hasta aquí ya actualizare soy nuevo en esta serie ok se cuidan cualquier cosa me mandan un reviewen con los errores que cometí ok me avisa no lo revise bien **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusión **

**Nuevo chap, aquí tratare de plantear mi idea vamos a ver si les gusta, ahí vaaa corre video imaginariooo**

Llamo a Gwen, ella estaba en clases cuando escucho el timbre de su celular, así que Gwen decidió pedir permiso para ir al baño y salió para hablar con su abuelo

- que ocurre?– le dijo con voz de preocupación

– es tu primo… ¿leíste los diarios? – Gwen recordó algo pero no mucho, ya que vio una noticia así en el diario que leía su padre

– podría ser un alienígena, te veré en una hora ¿está bien? – le dijo el abuelo

– está bien te estaré esperando- Gwen corto la llamada y busco aquella nota, en solo unas horas la abducción se había hecho noticia nacional.

Cuando ambos se reunieron fueron a la casa de Ben, a ver si estaba a salvo, cuando tocaron la puerta el abuelo ordeno a Gwen entrar al Camper para que no la vieran

No había nadie en la casa, así que decidieron ir a buscarlo, ambos subieron al RV y partieron **temiendo ****lo peor.**

Mientras esto ocurría en la tierra Ben estaba a millones de años luz viajando en la nave espacial, pensaba en un principio que el hiperespacio sería divertido, pero era de lo más aburrido, estaba sentado esperando llegar al planeta de los Tetramands, cuando miraba su reloj no pudo evitar dormir profundamente.

La puerta de su camarote se abrió suavemente y como una sombra entro Tini para poder ver a Ben dormir

- vaya no puedo creer que el destino del universo este en manos de un niño- se cerco mas a Ben, toco sus cabellos recordando lo mucho que lo quería, pero sabía que eso no podría ser ¿O si? Miro que en su muñeca estaba el reloj y justamente listo para poder convertirse en ¨Cuatro Brazos¨, ella sintió curiosidad

- ¿como funcionara esto?- se pregunto

–si él puede controlarlo…. tal ves yo también pueda- toma de su mano el reloj y empezó a girarlo buscando mas combinaciones, de repente este brillo raramente, ella sintió que debía dejar de tocarlo

- es más complicado de lo que parece- dejo la mano de Ben en donde estaba y saco de una compartimiento un cobertor con el lo cubrió, ya que el espacio era un lugar frio para un humano .

Desde su encuentro en la tierra ella había leído todo acerca de los humanos, de lo frágiles que eran, de sus debilidades, trato de acercar su mano al rostro de Ben, pero este lanzo un suspiro y ella la retiro rápidamente, luego salió apresuradamente para que el no notara su presencia

La alarma de la nave sonó despertando a Ben, quien no sabía dónde estaba, cuando se dio cuenta que había aceptado ser el guardaespaldas de Tini

– "para esto deje la tierra" – se dijo

Salió al puerto de mando donde estaba la princesa

- que está sucediendo ¿Porque suenan las alarmas? – agarro la puerta de ingreso al puerto de mando

– unos piratas espaciales nos atacan, debes ir a detenerlos- el la miro y dijo

– espera ¿porque no vas tu? – le cuestiono

- soy una princesa ahora, no puedo dejar que la tripulación vea que enfrento a los piratas- cuando vio con claridad a su alrededor habían Tetramand tripulando la nave

– ¿creías que seriamos los únicos?- Ben se sonrojo, decidió convertirse en "Tecno" para poder controlar y reparar el sistema de armas de la nave, pero algo salió mal, se convirtió en "Cuatro Brazos"

– que rayos! , me equivoque –exclamo, un rayo de tracción los golpeo, los piratas los tenían ya bajo su control

–solo nos queda pelear - dijo el capitán de la nave, también pudo ver a cuatro mas como el, nunca había visto a tantos de esa raza, se dirigieron a la compuerta de salida ya que en cualquier momento esta se abriría y los piratas entrarían

Todos se pusieron atentos, un fuerte golpe anuncio la entrada de los piratas seguido por una explosión, se abrió una entrada como puente entre ambas naves, cientos de extrañas bestias entraron, Ben se enfrento a esas bestias que parecían pulpos, también se aseguro de que la princesa no haga ningún esfuerzo heroico

La lucha se extendió por varios minutos, pero algo andaba mal, el Omnitrix no se había agotado como en anteriores ocasiones, lo cual empezó a preocuparlo, la pelea continuo por horas, eran cientos de alienígenas que intentaban abordar la nave, el debía proteger a la princesa a toda costa.

Finalmente los piratas espaciales cedieron y la batalla termino con la victoria de Ben, bueno de todos…..

La princesa salió después de que la batalla terminara

- maldición! – exclamaba - quería que me dejaran unos cuantos – pero el capitán la detuvo

–princesa, no podíamos dejarla pelear va contra de nuestras leyes- la princesa suspiro –por lo menos quiero ver a Ben ¿Donde esta? – tímidamente se había ocultado para que no lo viera, pero todos se hicieron a un lado

– ahí estas, wow te convertiste en un Tetraman para defenderme – sonrió y corrió al lado de Ben, el no pudo hacer nada mas **que sonrojarse (bueno al menos eso intento).**

En la tierra el abuelo Max busco a Ben por todos lados mientras que Gwen fue a buscarlo a su escuela a ver si podía encontrarlo

- ¡Donde esta, es casi hora de comer y el invitado de honor no esta¡- grito Tini, un guardia se acerco y le susurro al oído

–su majestad, el no ha querido salir de su habitación desde la batalla con los piratas - ella se levanto súbitamente

– no puedo permitir esto, iré a buscarlo – los guardias intentaron detenerla pero ella no se detuvo, era la princesa así que era mas fuerte que sus guardias

Ben mientras tanto se había encerrado en su habitación para poder ver que le ocurría al Omnitrix, no podía convertirse en ningún alienígena, ni siquiera en el mismo, la desesperación se apoderaba de el

- maldita cosa que te sucede, ¡quiero ser Ben ya¡ - grito, pero no funciono, manipulo de todas las maneras pero no daba resultado cuando alguien llamo a su habitación

–es hora de brindar en tu honor, te esperamos – dijo la voz, era de Tini, pero le dijo

– gracias, pero tengo un problema aquí – respondió Ben lo cual la enfureció

– ¡sal de ahí o te sacare yo misma!- le grito en modo de orden, Ben se asusto al oírla gritar y se apresuro en ponerse la toga que le habían dado para la ocasión especial

- esta bien, cambie de opinión, en seguida estaré ahí – dijo Ben

– o ¿en serio? te estaremos esperando- dijo mas cariñosamente cambiando su humor, lo cual dio escalofríos al héroe

– ¨rayos de haber sabido que esto fallaría no habría venido¨- se dijo a si mismo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió con rumbo al salón de honor a simple vista la nave parecía bastante pequeña pero una ves dentro esta se extendía por varios metros, en verdad era tecnología **alienígena.**

En la tierra Gwen buscaba a su primo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, se dirigió a las aulas y por error se tropezó con un profesor

– ho señorita Tennyson ¿que hace aquí?- le pregunto

– bueno … estoy buscando a mi primo Ben, debo entregarle algo importante – dijo Gwen tratando de disimular

- buscas a Ben? el esta en clases pero en unas minutos estarán libres, debería esperarlo acá – le dijo señalando el aula de su primo

– gracias eso hare – dijo Gwen, mientras tanto el abuelo Max conducía a través de un lugar desolado, intento comunicarse con Ben pero no podía , necesitaba alejarse mas de la ciudad para que nadie viera como su RV se transformaba en un centro de mando con todo lo necesario para rastrear a una persona desaparecida

–eso es todo, ahora veremos en donde esta Ben – dijo el abuelo y empezó a usar el radar global

Mirando el radar se dio cuenta que algo, una nave se acercaba a su posición, el abuelo salió rápidamente, cuando vio en el cielo una nave posarse sobre su RV y escucho una vos muy familiar

–veo que esta vez no estás con tus odiosas molestias – Max miro nuevamente y vio la figura de su peor enemigo… Vilgax

– ¿que quieres? – pregunto el abuelo Max, mientras este se acercaba mas a él

–supe que Ben no está en este mundo así que decidí que era hora de vengarme de tu familia – el abuelo intento sacar su arma pero era demasiado tarde

– no podrás hacer nada – los robot lo capturaron rápidamente

–Tennyson…. no te matare, si eso te preocupa, tengo mejores planes para ti – los robots lo subieron por la fuerza a la nave de Vilgax

- mis planes acaban de dar un giro – dijo complacido de haber capturado al mas grande de sus **problemas.**

**Hasta aquí no mas espero que ya se den a la idea de cómo va esto es un gwenXbenXtini ok no se asusten estar tan bien hacho que darán el visto bueno se cuidan**

**1. cada final de escena estará escrito con letra NEGRITA desde ahora en adelante en todos mis fics ok **

**2. cualquier cosa error o algo que no se entienda avísenme para que haga la respectiva aclaración (en un reviewn si no es mucho pedir)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eso es un sueño…**

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo actualizo, no me gusta dejar mis fics pero tenia tarea y esas cosas, ahí va leeanlo**

Gwen decidió esperar afuera del aula de su primo, por mas que intentaba asomarse por la puerta no podía verlo

- ¨ese idiota sigue sentándose hasta atrás¨ – dijo mirando

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó todos los estudiantes salieron apresurados del aula para poder liberarse de la odiosa escuela

Gwen esperaba encontrar a su primo entre los primeros en salir pero no fue así, cuando se asomo al aula grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ben hablando con su maestra

- señorita Summer podría corregir este trabajo creo que tiene algunos errores – cualquiera pensaría que Ben trataba de coquetear con su joven maestra

- buenas tardes maestra, es un gusto verla de nuevo – dijo Gwen con gesto agradable

- o tu eres la prima de Ben? como has estado – le dijo con una sonrisa

- me cambie de escuela, solo vine para recoger a mi primo, teníamos que ir al cumpleaños de mi abuelo – dijo inventándose una excusa para sacar a Ben de ahí

- eso es algo importante creo que ambos deberían irse – dijo ella y Gwen tomo del brazo a su primo y lo saco del aula

- oye, que haces? no ves que trato de llegar a algo – le dijo Ben algo molesto por la intervención de su odiosa prima

- que hacías cabeza hueca, no ves que es como 20 años mayor que tu – le reprocho Gwen

- no digas tonterías – le respondió Ben

- no hagas tonterías el abuelo y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti – le dijo mostrándole el articulo de la abducción en el diario local

- vaya! sucedió cerca de mi casa – dijo Ben mirando el articulo tratando se parecerse al original lo mas posible

- llamare al abuelo y le diré que estas bien – dijo y tomo su celular para llamarlo pero no había conexión, aparecía como deshabilitado

- que le sucede a esta cosa… – dijo Gwen enfurecida con su celular

Una fuerte explosión llamo la atención de ambos, era cerca de ahí en la parte central de la ciudad

- apresúrate, debemos ver que ocurre – dijo Gwen corriendo hacia el centro pero Ben trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría

Era una oruga gigante que destruía parte del centro, Gwen trataba de lanzarle hechizos de fuego pero el insecto gigante la ignoraba

- apresúrate transfórmate en u alienígena – el dijo Gwen cuando vio la muñeca de su primo este no llevaba el Omnitrix puesto

- oye que sucedió…. – trato de terminar su pregunta cuando fue lanzada metros de ahí por la cola del insecto

Ben aprovecho el estado de inconsciencia de su prima y develo las mejoras que Synaptak había realizado en el entre estas ¨súper fuerza¨

Se lanzo contra el insecto golpeándolo duramente, la oruga con su cola trato de golpear a Ben pero el reacciono y le agarro de su cola lanzándolo a cientos de metros, de ahí corrió velozmente tomo a la oruga y la lanzo lejos de la ciudad

Con su velocidad fue hasta donde yacía Gwen para confirmar su estado

- oye ¿estas bien? – le pregunto a su prima quien aun estaba algo aturdida por el golpe

- estaría mejor si tu hubieras reacciona…. Un momento donde esta el Omnitrix – le pregunto sin perder tiempo

- es una historia larga, lo importante es que me deshice del insecto, ahora debo llevarte a casa – algo no andaba bien para Gwen, su primo parecía demasiado responsable

- que te ocurre cambiaste tanto en tan poco tiempo – el rio algo nervioso no sabia que decir

- las personas cambian Gwen, se llama madurar – le respondió a su prima lo cual la lleno de asombro

Ella intento levantarse pero un dolor en su tobillo la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo pero antes de tocar el suelo Ben la sujeto con sus dos manos

- no puedes caminar? tendré que ayudarte – ella pensó que la sujetaría del hombro, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ben la levanto y la cargo entre sus manos

- oye suéltame ¿que haces? esto es incomodo – pero el parecía indiferente a los ojos de su prima

- debo llevarte a casa para que te puedas recuperar- ella forcejaba pero noto una extraña fortaleza en el… además que había crecido algo

- Ben la gente empieza a mirarnos bájame ya – le exigía Gwen pero el parecía no escucharla la llevo todo el camino caminando sin cansarse en lo mas **mínimo.**

Todos observaban a Ben comer, ya que era el único que tenía cubiertos y trataba de modo extraño consumir sus alimentos

Un gran plato fue puesto delante de suyo con una comida extraña que se movía, los presentes esperaban a que Benjamin fuera el primero en comer, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa

el entonces tomo su cuchara y comió un pedazo de aquella cosa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ese sabor algo delicioso

dejo la cuchara y con ambas manos levanto el plato, trago sistemáticamente todo lo que pudo, esto hizo que los demás elevaran sus platos y comenzaran a comer

Para suerte suya Tini estaba a la cabeza de la mesa manteniendo distancia, cuando ella se levanto con su copa para decir unas cuantas palabras

- esta victoria no hubiera sido posible sin mis valientes soldados a quienes agradezco, en especial a Ben que siendo humano ha demostrado ser un excelente guerrero – todos vitorearon a Ben lo que le incomodo un poco, además que cuando el levantó su copa Tini le guiño con uno de sus ojos

Después de la extraña comida se dispuso a descansar, aun faltaban algunas horas para llegar a su destino, se preguntaba como le **iban a Gwen y a su abuelo en su ****ausencia**

- Oye, no tuviste porque hacer eso, solo me avergonzaste – decía Gwen mientras Ben trataba de curar la lesión de su prima

- deja de moverte o no podre curarte adecuadamente – le decía sujetando la pierna de su prima, el contemplo la estructura del cuerpo humano y de las miles de conexiones que tenia este, el también comprendió que su cuerpo no tenia tanta complejidad ya que era una especia de droide una copia del Ben original

- A un no me has dicho como es que derrotaste a ese insecto sin el Omnitrix – le pregunto nuevamente Gwen algo que trataba de eludir

- no lo se deje caer vigas sobre el y se fue – dijo esperando que ella creyera esa historia

- y el Omnitrix- volvió a insistir ella

- no quiero hablar de eso Gwen – dijo aludiendo el tema, era lo único que podía hacer

- tenias razón en algo, es hora de madurar… desearía no tener que crecer – decía ella, algo nostálgica por las aventuras que antes había tenido con su abuelo y su primo

Nunca lo acepto pero quería demasiado a su primo pero a su manera ya que ambos habían nacido el mismo día

- listo Gwen, ahora puedes levantarte – ella se puso de pie, aun le dolía pero levemente, cuando miro su reloj ya eran pasadas las nueve y era demasiado tarde para volver a casa

- no puedo irme a esta hora, si hubiéramos tomado el autobús ya estaría en mi casa - se quejo Gwen

- mis padres no están así que puedes quedarte – sonrió Ben y corrió al teléfono para pedir permiso a sus tíos

- oye, que dices?, no puedo quedarme, no hay una habitación para mi – le dijo Gwen pero el a pesar de ser un droide avanzado no conocía a fondo los sistemas de comportamiento humano

- eso esta arreglado dormirás conmigo en mi habitación – un extraño silencio sirnio solo un terrible grito se escucho **en la casa de los Tennyson**

Ben se había quedado dormido después de la comida extraña, el cual le trajo pesadez en los ojos, ahora sentía mas hambre de lo habitual, olvido que aun estaba convertido en un Tetramand

- fue un sueño o aun soy cuatro brazos – se lamento, pero no estaba solo en esa habitación

- dormiste bien – le dijo, era la princesa quien se había colado en su habitación, el se cubrió como sintiéndose desnudo

- hola ….yo solo descansaba – dijo nervioso tratando de aludir la mirada de su visitante

- parecías tan extraño? oí que los humanos duermen y sueñan…. dime Ben… que es eso de soñar? – se sentó junto a Ben poniendo nervioso a este

- pues es… como si todo lo que desearas con fuerza en tu interior se reflejase en tu mente y mientras duermes estas se hacen realidad – ella miraba atentamente pero Ben se distrajo al ver el espacio y lo infinito que parecía

- que habrá ahí? – señalo con una de sus manos

- solo espacio vacio y frio – dijo ella viendo lo que Ben veía

- no, me refiero a eso….- señalo en dirección a las estrellas - es que acaso no te preguntas que hay mas alla del universo? – pregunto Ben

- solo hay mas universo y luego vacio – dijo ella viendo como el veía con atención

- eso es soñar, cuando puedes ver lugares en donde nadie ha estado antes – de alguna manera sus palabras tenia sentido para ella

- suena interesante, dime mas sobre los sueños- ella aun tenia la intención de querer algo con Ben a pesar de que ya había renunciado a el, pero ante la transformación permanente de Ben se **abrían nuevas ****posibilidades**

- te ocurre algo? has estado actuando extraño – dijo Gwen mirando a su primo dormir como si nada ocurriera

- hasta donde yo se antes dormíamos juntos y eso no tiene nada de malo ya metete a la cama – insistió Ben quien ya se había cubierto con su cobertor

- si es así creo que no hay nada malo - ella tímidamente entro y mantuvo la distancia de su primo quien dormía a espaldas de ella

- por cierto …– dijo Ben dándose la vuelta dando un beso en la frente a su prima

- buenas noches Gwen – y volvió a dar la espalda a su prima entrando en un sueño profundo

Ella no sabia que hacer ante esta reacción repentina de **su primo**

Mientras esto ocurría muy lejos de la tierra, lejos de Ben y su viaje, el abuelo Max era llevado en la nave intergaláctica de su archi-enemigo

- no se que tramas Vilgax, pero te aseguro que si haces algo contra mis nietos lo pagaras caro- dijo con voz amenazante pero su mortal enemigo no parecía tomarle atención

- para destruir a ese mocoso necesito una nueva armadura, tu permanecerás conmigo – dijo señalando abuelo

- serás testigo de la destrucción de toda la maldita familia – el volvió a su tarea de dirigir su nave estelar a lo mas profundo del **cosmos **

- Despierta – dijo una vos dulce cuando entre abrió los ojos pudo ver que su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de una hermosa chica de pelo negro con ojos tan claros como el sol

- wow… – dijo sorprendido peor cuando abrió bien todos sus ojos pudo ver que era Tini quien le despertaba en realidad, se levanto presurosamente algo avergonzado

- ya llegamos….. admira mi planeta Acron–Tar - los cuatro ojos de Ben se abrieron de par en par al ver la majestuosidad de ese planeta cuya superficie parecía mucho mayor al de **la tierra**

**Bonito chap me gusto la verdad pero va haber mas acción en el siguiente este me quedo muy romántico ok se cuidan bye **

**- cada final de escena estar señalado con Letra NEGRITA**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Promesa **

**Bueno muchos esperaba otra fic mío, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor tuve que actualizar este ok se cuidan ta bonito léanlo : ))))))))))**

La nave comenzó el descenso a la superficie, después de largas horas de cosas extrañas, al fin llegaban al planeta de la princesa

- ven conmigo, debemos estar en el puerto para el recibimiento – dijo ella y lo llevo hasta la sala de controles, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, la nave se sacudió un poco por la atmosfera cuando de el suelo de ese planeta parecían venir miles de luces

- ¡increíble¡ mi padre ha iniciado el recibimiento – dijo emocionada

- si grandioso – dijo Ben tratando de soltarse de la mano de la princesa

Las luces llenaron el cielo con miles de colores a medida que descendían

Cuando aterrizaron la nave abrió sus compuertas, Ben no pudo creer lo que veía, una enorme avenida como en la tierra, solo que este era de color blanco y era solida roca rodeada por miles de soldados …. todos Tetramands

- acércate mas, debemos cruzar este camino– le dijo al oído y ella camino, en todo el trayecto miles de habitantes de ese planeta daban el saludo a su princesa que volvía después de muchos años

Ella saludaba animosamente a su pueblo mientras que Ben no sabia que hacer

– vamos saluda, ellos te dan la bienvenida – le dijo Tini dándole un golpecito en las costillas

- esta bien, pero ¿no que este era un camino real? – dijo el algo confundido

- si lo es, solo para el rey y la reina – Ben parecía congelarse en ese instante, pensaba que no había escuchado bien

- tal ves sea el oxigeno de este planeta pero… acabas de decir ¿rey y reina?- pregunto Ben nuevamente

- solo saluda a las personas y no me sueltes…. te lo explicare todo al llegar – el comprendió su manera de hablar era tan fluida. Todo ese tiempo había estado hablando en otro idioma sin darse **cuenta **

Cuando Gwen abrió los ojos el sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación ella sintió algo cálido en su abdomen, como la mano de alguien, cuando miro a aun costado para ver de quien se trataba salto asustada despertando a Ben

- ¡que hacías enfermo¡ me estabas abrazando – dijo ella algo histérica

- calma, es muy temprano aun – dijo con rasgos de sueño visibles

- te dije mantuvieras distancia – se quejo Gwen

- que te ocurre, si dormimos así toda la noche – dijo Ben y volvió a dormirse, ella comprendió que no había sucedido nada malo

- ok… solo una cosa mas …. Levántate¡ debemos con el abuelo– dijo ella quitando las sabanas

Ben se encogió tapándose con un cobertor, ella se enfureció y saco de la cocina una enorme jarra de agua el cual hecho en la cara de Ben, esto** provoco un inmenso grito el cual se escucho en todo el vecindario**

El palacio real era inmenso, se asemejaba las construcciones romanas que había visto en sus libros de historia, con pilares y escalinatas todas al parecer de piedra blanca similar al mármol, un espectáculo que dejaría sorprendido a cualquiera

La habitantes de ese mundo no dejaba de aclamar a su princesa, del cielo era rociados con miles de flores extrañas de color blanco, como el resto del palacio que se podía apreciar al final del inmenso camino

- mi dinastía siempre a reinado con sabiduría, ha llegado el momento de que tome mi lugar en este reino – la vos de ella parecía apagada

- no deseas estar aquí ¿verdad? – le dijo Ben preocupado por ella

- quiero ser libre como tu pero… tengo obligaciones con mi pueblo – ella seguía saludando ocultando su pesar, algo que para un humano seria difícil de diferenciar pero viendo las cosas desde aquellos ojos notaba claramente su tristeza

Al final del camino los inmensos escalones hacían parecer como un insecto a Ben, la gente no dejaban de vitorear, el salón real se alzaba, un lugar tan sagrado que los guardias solo custodiaban la entrada, nadie excepto la realeza podía entrar

- oye y ¿quien esta ahí? – dijo Ben algo ignorante, ella se inclino en la entrada lo cual imito Ben

- nadie, solo mi padre, el rey – dijo ella tranquilamente, otra vez Ben se quedo estático

- no seas tímido, mi padre es agradable – dijo ella y lo jalo nuevamente, ingresaron por el inmenso portón real, en el interior todo estaba en penumbras

Solo un pequeña luz al final parecía anunciar un trono

- mi padre esta ahí debemos saludarlo-

Poco a poco se acercaron, la luz se hacia mas fuerte como si tuviera vida** propia.**

- Oye Gwen anoche … tuviste una pesadilla? – le pregunto Ben mirando a su prima mientras ambos caminaban a la casa del abuelo

- no que recuerde, siempre duermo profundamente – dijo ella

- estabas llorando – las palabras de Ben la sorprendieron

- parecías triste así que te abrace, disculpa si hice algo malo – la vos de Ben era sincera ella nunca esperaría algo así de su primo, el se había disculpado

Un sismo muy fuerte llamo la atención de ambos primos

- eso no fue por causas naturales, debemos ver que lo causo – dijo animando a su primo pero el no se movió

- sabes Gwen quisiera tener un día tranquilo, estoy algo cansado – dijo tocándose la mano donde debería estar el Omnitrix

– ella vio que el se sentía algo inútil por contenerlo -

- si…. tienes razón, que las autoridades se encarguen, debemos ver al abuelo y luego me explicaras lo del Omnitrix – dijo ella mas calmada

Todo el camino ambos no se hablaron, no sabían como dirigirse mutuamente, cuando Gwen tomo la iniciativa

- como te esta yendo en la escuela, te veo diferente – el parecía mas serio

- todo esta bien, nada ha cambiado – dijo el fríamente, en el interior el no era Ben Tennyson solo un burda copia quien no podía hacer nada ante los ojos de las personas

Sin que Gwen se diera cuenta el había estado pensando la forma de deshacerse de su prima para poder investigar el sismo

- soy un tonto! – se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano

- olvide algo en mi casa, tu adelántate, yo vuelvo enseguida – dijo el y corrió rápidamente, ella escucho su absurda excusa y decidió **seguirlo **

- hija mía…. has vuelto – se levanto el rey abrazando a su hija , este era sustancialmente mucho mas alto que ambos y mas imponente en su figura, según la tradición debían llevar sus atuendos de guerra siempre puestos

- padre, te extrañe – dijo su hija, cuando el rey noto la presencia de Ben

- y dime ¿quien es este joven? – dijo como si fuera un padre normal de los que habían en la tierra

- el es Ben Tennyson de la tierra – el rey le examino con la vista como si le recordara a alguien

- es un honor tenerte en nuestro planeta Ben Tennyson, hemos oído grandes proezas tuyas con el Omnitrix – estas palabras avergonzaron, pero era la adulación que el necesitaba

- nos reuniremos en el salón para tu bienvenida, ahora vayan a descansar en especial tu Ben Tennyson de la tierra, debes guardar fuerzas para la batalla – dijo lo cual confundió a Ben ya que deseaba irse

Las habitación tenia altos techos que hacían que ese sintiera inferior en el cual había una armadura, todo indicaba que debía ponérsela

- ¨esto no esta bien, debo encontrar a Tini y preguntarle lo que esta ocurriendo¨ – se dijo y se alisto para ir al gran comedor

Un guardia entro en su habitación – embajador de la tierra lo esperan para iniciar los festejos – le dijo el guardia

– ¨ vaya! ahora soy embajador, no se a donde va esto pero quiero respuestas¨ – dijo en su mente

- nos reunimos aquí para dar la bienvenida a mi hija la princesa y al embajador de la tierra quien la acompaño en gesto de buena voluntad– exclamo el rey a todos los presentes en el salón levantando un enorme tazón

La mesa era gigante, como para cien personas de gran tamaño, algo que no se veía todos los días

- ahora brindare en honor a mi hija y nuestro invitado – agarro con todas sus manos y empezó a beber, todos en el salón hicieron lo mismo, Ben noto que el no tenia el suyo y Tini se le acerco

- debes tomar de la mía, ayúdame a levantarlo – el no comprendía porque no le habían dado una para el pero hizo caso y ambos bebieron a lo cual todos vitorearon

- ¿y porque hago esto? – le pregunto hablando entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír por el nerviosismo

- es porque tu eres mi prometido – le respondió una ves mas el se quedo petrificado sin decir palabra **alguna **

Ben corrió hasta el origen del sismo, con sus ojos de droide analizo las causas de este, se debía a una explosión de gran magnitud en el interior de una de las alcantarillas

El entro por un ducto sin darse cuenta de que Gwen le seguía de cerca, ella veía que su primo caminaba sin ningún problema mientras que ella temía tropezar con algún cimiento y caerse al agua

Ben se detuvo en uno de los callejones, lo único que pudo oír Gwen eran disparos y golpes, se estaba produciendo una verdadera batalla, ella debía ayudar a su primo y con un hechizo que recito una de sus manos creo una intensa luz y corrió a salvarlo

Cuando ella llego Ben estaba parado y a su alrededor una veintena de caballeros eternos a los cuales el había golpeado

- ¿que sucedió? – dijo ella mirando a su primo

- ellos intentaba destruir la fuente de abastecimiento de la ciudad- Dijo el tratando de explicar la situación

– ¿desde cuando sabes hablar de esa manera geniecillo? – dijo ella algo confundida

- ¿no comprendo?– pregunto Ben

- no entiendo como golpeaste a todos estos tipos sin el Omnitrix, quiero explicaciones ya – le exigió **su prima**

- como es posible que me engañaras de ese modo, yo confié en ti – dijo Ben dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación

- es solo un combate, lo ganaras y luego te podrás ir renunciando a unir lazos conmigo, así podre gobernar – dijo ella bajando la cabeza

Ben se detuvo – espera, que dijiste? solo debo hacer eso – ella parecía decepcionada de esas palabras

- si…. solo debes ganar mañana y te podrás ir – dijo ella pero parecía triste al decirle esto lo cual lo perturbo

- lo siento pero yo no pertenezco aquí, es normal que sienta deseos de irme – pero en su interior Ben sentía como si hubiera regresado a su hogar

Aquel lugar tan lejano le llenaba de nostalgia, un sentimiento extraño como si ya antes el hubiese estado ahí

- una vez conocí a un guerrero, fue hace mucho, el único que pudo derrotar a mi padre- el no entendía porque Tini hablaba de aquello

- cuando te vi sentí su fuerza en tu interior – ella se levanto y se retiro de la habitación de Ben dejándolo **pensativo.**

Los sueños de Ben eran confusos, soñaba acerca de una terrible guerra, el veía atravez de los ojos de otro ser

- ¨debo hacerlo, por mi culpa usted morirá, no puedo permitir eso¨ – decía, pero en su mente Ben no sabia lo que ocurría

- ¨si es tu decisión….. la aceptare¨ – dijo el rey solemne

-¨gran guerrero, prométeme que volverás ¨– dijo una niña alienígena de piel roja, el la levanto entre sus brazos tiernamente

- ¨no te preocupes…. volveré, siempre lo hago¨ – le dio un beso en su cabeza y se preparo para combatir

-¨ esa niña¨ – decía Ben en sus sueños que se tornaban en pesadillas

- ¨tu ridículo planeta me ha retado por ultima vez¨ – dijo la voz amenazante del enemigo

- no dejare que destruyas este mundo, te detendré - la imagen se hizo nítida en sus sueños era su peor enemigo al único a quien temía

Ben despertó sobresaltado, aun sudando por aquella pesadilla, nunca había sido tan real, el sol de ese sistema era rojo pero era bastante claro por el mar, que al igual que en la tierra era **azul.**

- Todo depende de los minutos, las cosas suceden en cuestión de segundos, las cosas, el mundo se mueve y los humanos no lo notan pero para un ser perfecto como yo eso es algo evidente – los pensamientos de Ben volaban mientras veía a Gwen en su habitación durmiendo, habían pasado días desde su encuentro con los caballeros eternos

_- me fusione con el Omnitrix, ahora soy uno con su matriz – no era verdad lo que le había dicho, no podía decirle que era un clon del Ben original solo que mejorado genéticamente tanto que ya no se asemejaba a su antecesor _

Mientras veía el amanecer Gwen se despertó y vio que su primo estaba ahí sentado frente a su ventana, noto por primera vez que era diferente, su posición no había cambiado nada desde la noche anterior

_- encontraremos al abuelo, el encontrara una solución, siempre lo hace – dijo su prima tratando de no lastimarlo _

El miro a su prima, en su mente el tenia claro que no era Ben ya que en su interior tenia parte de los sentimientos de su predecesor

_Cuando llegaron hasta el parque donde estaba el RV del abuelo ahí no había nada, parecía que había dejado el lugar hace mucho _

Sintió algo extraño cuando lo vio, un miedo de estar cerca de Ben como si no fuera el pero al mismo tiempo eso era relajante

¿Acaso esta era la magia que ella había estado esperando toda su vida? parecía estar aun dormida mirando como una boba a Ben, la luz lo reflejaba como a un sol

El estaba ahí cuando Gwen salía del colegio, era mas atento que antes, nunca el había sido así con si prima, por lo general la ignoraba, algo que ella también hacia, pero ahora era diferente se sentía tan diferente estar a su lado como si ella no quisiera separarse de **el nunca pensaba ****Gwen**

- nosotros a diferencia de los humanos podemos olvidar cosas que no nos gustan- ella venia a su habitación a despedirse puesto que era el día del combate

Cuando ella era niña su padre había recibido el reto mas grande de todos, el acepto y ambos pelearon días hasta que el rey gano en un acto de piedad, pero quedo mal herido

Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que pronto serian invadidos por una armada alienígena de gran poder

Pero en su estado el rey no podría enfrentar al enemigo, moriría sin ningún remedio, hasta que el guerrero Treniano ofreció ir en lugar del rey, ya que le debía la vida y tenia que saldar esa deuda

- ¨su majestad gobernara por muchos años mas… de eso me encargare yo¨ – el soldado acepto el reto y partió a encontrarse con la villano.

Una niña Treniana se despedía a lo lejos esperando a que volviera

Aquel enemigo era un invasor de mundos que veía ese planeta como uno mas de sus conquistas pero el no dejaría que algo así sucediese

Peleo con valor y decisión de ganar, pero no era suficiente, aquel ser era muy poderoso, en su estado no lograría vencerlo, hasta que en el umbral de su muerte en medio de ese valle inmenso una criatura holográfica apareció frente a el

- ¨veo que aun peleas por el rey hasta el punto de tomar sus obligaciones ¨- dijo la pequeña figura holográfica

- déjame, no es tiempo de que me distraigas – dijo el levantando su lanza para arremeter contra la ese enemigo

Pero fue golpeado y regresado otra ves al suelo

- te ofrezco un trato, morirás en cualquier momento de eso no hay duda, dame tu ADN y haz algo importante– le dijo la imagen, la propuesta era interesante

- no moriré aquí… tenlo por seguro, una niña me espera y le hice una promesa – dijo el y nuevamente fue golpeado

- si aceptas algún día la volverás a ver – dijo la imagen de la pequeña criatura de ojos enormes

- siempre confié en ti y se que cumplirás, nos volveremos a ver viejo amigo – dijo el guerrero y una maquina se le acerco, una tan diminuta que tomo muestra de su ADN

El sabia que era el final, pero no moriría sin pelear, la imagen desapareció y el tomo su espada luego se lanzo contra su enemigo en un ultimo intento por **derrotarlo….**

**Continuara…..**

**Holas¡ que gran final me gusto mucho sencillo y fácil cualquier cosa que no entiendan háganmelo saber para que corrija ok ya actualizo mis otros fics de cantooo hoy subo tres nuevas historias ok se cuidan **

**Nota **

**1. pensamientos están entre COMILLAS**

**2. Recuerdos están en letra CURSIVA**

**final de escena esta limitado por letra NEGRITA**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Nuevo Rey **

**Wow genial, recién empiezo este fic ya que nadie actualizaba los de esta serie, bueno no hay muchos a los que les interese esta serie .. por lo menos tengo buena gente que me sigue .. gracias y sigan leendo**

- ¿sabes a donde vamos? – pregunto Gwen a su primo, quien se subió a un autobús

- no te preocupes, deje una carta para nuestros padres, así que no habrá problemas – el parecía muy confiado y responsable

-¨ Has estado sola todo este tiempo¨ – pensó Ben, los humanos no veían lo elemental, algo que siempre estaba delante de ellos, cosas que solo una droide, un clon podía ver, pero algo invisible para los humanos

_Todas las noche iba a la casa de Gwen solo a dormir, el había visto que la necesitaba de alguna manera y antes de que ella abriera los ojos el se iba, pero ella sabia que había estado ahí por la flor que dejaba _

_- el nunca ha sido así – se decía_

_- es extraño pero…. no siento que esto sea algo malo- ella olio el aroma de la flor, era __**algo dulce**_

Los guerreros afuera del inmenso coliseo galáctico vitoreaban al extranjero que había venido a la arena de combate

- Ben… antes de que salgas, debes saber una cosa – el se levanto cuando vio a Tini intento hablarle pero no pudo hacerlo, ella no le dejo

- el duelo es a muerte, intentara matarte, no lo olvides- estas palabras lo preocuparon, el nunca había pensado en un duelo a muerte

Entonces Ben escucho como entro su contrincante, el ruido era ensordecedor, se notaba que era alguien importante

Cuando fue el turno de Ben el silencio marco todo el coliseo, el cual era una arena al estilo de Roma.. en la época de los gladiadores

Cuando vio a nada mas ni nada menos que al Rey de todos los Trenianos, aquel que superaba no solo en tamaño a Ben si no también en fuerza

- estas listo! – le grito señalándolo con su espada, el vio a su alrededor como todos vitorearon ahora al rey y en el balcón de honor estaba la princesa observando

La armadura de Ben era plateada con una coraza en el pecho, el cual cubría su atuendo interior, con botas del mismo color y en su cabeza estaba un yelmo de gladiador con muñequeras metálicas, en una mano sostenía una espada en la otra un escudo, no mas grande que la espada, sus brazos inferiores estaban libres

La princesa llevaba un traje blanco largo con una corona dorad, a no llevaba ningún tipo de joya, Ben se sentía nervioso, ya que nunca había hecho algo así en su vida

El rey tenia la potestad de elegir su arma, solo llevaba una enorme lanza tan grande como dos veces el tamaño de Ben, el combate comenzaría y si era cierto seria a ¨muerte¨

En lo mas profundo del espacio Vilgax se preparaba para conquistar la tierra y destruir a Ben, su nave se acercaba a **la tierra**

- ¨dilo Gwen, apresúrate o no podrás quitártelo de encima¨ – decía la chica en sus pensamientos mientras los brazos de Ben la rodeaban por completo, era de suponerse que había dormido a su lado

La lluvia no dejaba ver el sol, había llovido durante todo el viaje, sin dejar que el sol saliera, algo demasiado inusual en pleno verano

¨Los extraños cambio climáticos son un suceso en todo el mundo, como se puede ver esta Brasil en parís ¨

- escuchaste eso Ben - dijo su prima, el autobús aun tenia mucho que recorrer, nadie nunca dejaría que dos niños viajaran en autobús… pero Ben parecía mas adulto, incluso había crecido mas que Gwen, algo que a ella le disgusto

El autobús paro bruscamente delante de unos oficiales de policía, Ben se alerto y señalo a Gwen para que vaya al servicio, ya que estos policías tal ves los estaban buscando

Entraron tres de ellos a revisar el autobús, sus aspectos eran extraños, Ben los escaneo y vio que eran DNA-alienígenas, debía alejarlos de su prima para que el pueda luchar sin ser visto, accedió a seguir a los oficiales que lo llevaron fuera del auto bus, cuando el salió Gwen se asomo para ver que sucedía y vio como se llevaban a su primo

- ¨debo ayudarlo¨ – pensó, pero ella no podía hacer mucho ya que aun era inexperta en sus poderes así que decidió confiar en Ben, bajo del autobús por una ventana de los pasillos, le ayudo mucho el hecho de que al autobús estuviera vacio, Ben era llevado hasta el coche de la policía hasta que el bus partió

cuando estuvieron por meter a Ben dentro de la patrulla el reacciono y golpeo a los oficiales, Gwen no podía creer lo que sus **ojos veían**

Un rugido de una enorme corneta anuncio el inicio del combate, Ben estaba preocupado por su seguridad, no deseaba matar a nadie… nunca antes lo había hecho y no deseaba hacerlo ahora

- que te ocurre muchacho… ¿tienes miedo a la muerte? – le dijo el rey quien atacaba con su enorme lanza

Ben esquivaba cada ataque, mientras el rey trataba de matarlo, el comprendió que debía actuar, tomo su espada y se dispuso a atacar, pero la lanza del rey era demasiado larga como para que el pueda acercarse, daba largos golpes con los cuales sacudía a Ben y lo hacia retroceder, no solo usaba la punta de lanza si no también su envergadura metálica con la cual asesto varios golpes

Ben se protegía con su escudo, debía hacer algo o esto terminaría sin siquiera haber empezado

- ¨voy a terminar con esto ¨–se dijo Ben, salto y lanzo el escudo con todas sus fuerzas tapando el sol, el rey uso la lanza para destruir el escudo sin percatarse que detrás del escudo estaba Ben y con el mango de su espada…. logro golpearlo a lo cual todo el coliseo aclamo

El rey, aun aturdido por el golpe, tomo la lanza y ataco a Ben, pero el sabia que en su estado seria mas fácil vencerlo

Golpeo duramente la tierra pero no funciono, esta era diferente al de su planeta, era mas solida y rígida, el rey hizo lo mismo pero creo el efecto que Ben no pudo hacer, un maremoto de tierra lo golpeo dándole fuertemente en la cabeza

La princesa miraba atenta como ambos gladiadores peleaban como nunca lo habían hecho, Ben con su espada y su padre con la lanza ¨real ¨

La batalla duro horas, Ben había acabado sus recursos en cuanto a estrategias, desde su punto de vista era mas sencillo derrotar a Vilgax que a su oponente actual

El agotamiento los llevo a tomar un descanso, la tensión en el coliseo era inmensa, todos los espectadores se dividieron en bandos, unos apoyando a su rey y los otros al gran gladiador Ben Tennyson

Era hora de que terminara, ambos lo sabían, su ultimo aliento debía cercar a un victorioso y a un perdedor, el rey tomo la lanza y con todas sus fuerzas lo arroyo hasta Ben, vino con tanta fuerza que traspaso el brazo de Ben, luego se clavo en uno de los muros del coliseo atrapándolo, el comprendió que era el final, el rey se acerco, Ben aun vislumbraba un posibilidad de ganar esta contienda

Cuando el rey se acerco, Ben tomo su espada y se la clavo en el corazón dejándolo caer en el suelo derrotado…..

Ben se levanto agotado mirando a su oponente en el suelo, sabia que la batalla había terminado y que había vencido finalmente, el coliseo se quedo con un silencio inquietante, todos comprendieron lo que había sucedido

Ben saco la enorme lanza con la fuerza que le quedaba y la dejo caer, esta retumbo con un fuerte sonido en todo el coliseo, el miro el lugar en donde yacía el rey .. este aun vivía

- acércate…. – le pidió a Ben, el camino obedeciéndolo

- ahora tu eres el rey y deberás dirigir el reino con sabiduría – dijo y su cuerpo se empezó a tornar gris, el rojo desaparecía y su cuerpo se volvió polvo

La princesa bajo apresuradamente con su escolta de guardias hasta el lugar del fallecimiento de su padre

Ella sabia a lo que había venido, traer a Ben era lo correcto, la única manera de que ella dirigiera el reino era dejando que el vencedor cediera su corona, así ella gobernaría, pero no era tan fácil, aun había una prueba a la que ella debía someterse

- el extranjero no gobernara ya que me ha cedido su puesto, la única heredera – anuncio en todo el coliseo, todos miraron consternados esta decisión

Ella levanto algo del cuerpo de su padre y lo arrojo al viento

- gracias Ben, has cumplido con tu parte, ahora es mi turno – dijo ella y se acerco a la lanza real que yacía en el piso

- conforme a nuestras leyes… levantare la lanza real y me proclamare reina para gobernarlos a todos – grito a todo el coliseo, la euforia se apodero de los millones de espectadores

Con ambas manos sujeto la lanza y se dispuso a levantarla….. pero algo sucedió, no podía hacerlo, era demasiado pesado para su fuerza, volvió a intentarlo pero sin ningún resultado, todos el coliseo empezaron a murmurar, ella estaba siendo avergonzada

- ¨que ocurre esto no debería suceder… yo soy su hija¨ – se decía, pero Ben no comprendía que era lo que sucedía hasta que decidió ayudarla, se acerco y con una sola mano levanto la lanza luego se la entrego a la princesa ante la mirada **de todos**

Ben no le había hablado en todo el trayecto, siguieron la ruta de la ultima llamada del abuelo

- necesitas atención Ben, tu brazo no se ve bien – dijo ella pero el la ignoraba

- no te preocupes… sanara – dijo secamente

- aun no me has dicho como venciste a esos aliens – dijo ella tratando de realizar nuevamente una conversación

El trato de cubrir su herida, para el no era mas que un desgarro en el tejido de la corteza de su cuerpo, se regeneraría sola en un par de días

Su cabeza aun escuchaba las palabras de Gwen, pero perdía el equilibrio y no podía continuar

Después de que había derrotado a esos aliens que se hacían pasar por policías, había tomado la decisión de continuar el viaje caminando, la batalla había sido agotadora, le habían dejado una seria lesión en el brazo

El entreabría los ojos mirando a su prima, ella le gritaba pero el no la podía escuchar, esos aliens le habían hecho algo que daño su sistema …

Aprovecho que estaba inconsciente para llevarlo hasta un granja donde podría cuidar de el, algo que le costo mucho ya que Ben pesaba demasiado

Lo dejo en medio del forraje que había en una de las granjas y saco de su bolso unas vendas que siempre llevaba para casos de emergencias, saco la camiseta verde que usaba Ben y con algo de agua que había reunido se dispuso a lavar la herida de su primo

- ¨déjame ver…. que tenemos aquí¨ – dijo cuando se dispuso a limpiar **la herida**

**- **que sucede? porque no la tomas? – dijo entre-dientes, mientras todos se mantenían silencio en el coliseo

- no puedo – dijo ella rechazándola con una de sus manos

- tu eres el rey, es una obligación que ya no puedes ceder – el quiso soltarla pero ella le ayudo a sostenerla y la levanto anunciando con su fuerte voz

- ¨el es nuestro Rey ¨– ella soltó la lanza y se inclino en signo de reverencia al igual que el resto de los alienígenas **Trenianos **

**Continuara…..**

**Genial final buen hasta ahí no mas esta serie igual dos chaps mas y final también en una semana mas ¨Fotografía epilogo¨ aunque dijo fin en el tercer chap resulta que hay mas para el goce de todos, y al igual que mi especial de navidad para esta serie en particular **

**Bueno nos vemos se cudian **

**Nota **

**1. pensamientos están entre COMILLAS**

**2. Recuerdos están en letra CURSIVA**

**final de escena esta limitado por letra NEGRITA**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Gran Boda Alienígena: Parte 1 **

**Las cosas se calientan por ahí Vilgax, invadirá muy pronto la tierra pero antes planea acabar con sus enemigos solo que tendrá una sorpresa, mientras Ben en su mundo han pasado años y el ahora gobierna todo un imperio**

**Gags **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

- los rumores de guerra eran ciertos, los Abysarios nos quieren invadir - dijo el general del consejo, a quien Ben todas las mañanas debía escuchar antes de ir a desayunar, pero el no era un líder ¿como es que había terminado de esa manera? sentado en el trono frente a la mesa del consejo de los "Siete"?

- si eso desean… eso les daremos - dijo Tini airada quien siempre estaba junto al rey

- de eso ni hablar, mándenme como su emisario, yo iré a tratar de hallar una solución - dijo muy sabiamente, la verdad eso creía.. que era lo mas correcto, porque una guerra solo traería muerte e infelicidad y eso era algo que no deseaba

- pero mi señor debemos actuar, ellos no tuvieron piedad por nosotros al invadir nuestras colonias, no debemos tenerla co ... - pero Ben le callo levantando la mano

- general, nosotros no seremos como ellos, lo ultimo que deseo es una guerra - dijo y se levanto del trono

- si no hay otros asunto… quisiera comer tranquilamente con mi esposa - y tomo a Tini de la mano llevándosela del salón

- ese no es el modo de actuar de un rey, Ben Tennyson.. nosotros no debemos ser intimidados por nadie - dijo ella firmemente cuando ambos cruzaban las puertas del comedor real

- no trato de mostrar debilidad… trato de evitar que Trenianos inocente mueran - y la miro haciendo comprender a su esposa

El ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba lejos de casa , había estado ahí tanto tiempo… que no recordaba que alguna ves fue una débil chico, ahora eso era cosa del pasado, el dirigía a la mas poderosa raza del universo

- señor llegaron los embajadores del planeta Xuril, quieren agradecerle el haber intervenido a tiempo en el conflicto con los Kulac - dijo un emisario real quien se inclino ante sus majestades cuando entro al comedor real

- muy bien, iremos cuando acabemos -el guardia se inclino y se alejo de la pareja real que dominaba el imperio mas grande del universo

- aun así débil como soy… tu me elegiste - y la levanto sin que ella hubiese terminado su comida

- debemos ir, ellos nos esperan - y cogió de la mesa un servilleta con la que limpio el rostro de Tini ya que ella acostumbraba el mancharse y ensuciarse por completo en cada comida

Por alguna razón el la veía hermosa con cada día que pasaba y al mismo tiempo desaparecía su **humanidad ..**

A Ben le daba escalofríos pensar que pasaría su vida al lado de Tini .. era demasiado joven para eso, además extrañaba su planeta, aunque este lo necesitaba mas, además la tierra estaba segura, nada podría pasar si el la dejara

En el enorme espejo se podía ver como había cambiado en estos meses, el sol de ese sistema de planetas era algo rojo, el cual daba el contraste al color de piel de esa raza, siempre Ben se preguntaba como era que el aun mantenía su color en la tierra siendo un Treniano?

Los trajes de guerra no eran para el, se tuvo que despojar de sus vestimentas para adoptar las de la realeza, eso era incomodo y algo pesado, pero le dijeron que ya se acostumbraría

- tranquilícese su majestad ya terminara - decía su nueva consorte, quien era una Treniana a quien Ben había escogido, ya que era parte de las costumbres de la realeza

-Sabe su majestad, pensé que usted no me elegiría… ya que no soy muy roja que digamos – dijo ella jugando cuando Ben la detuvo porque había escuchado algo que le llamo la atención

-espera….. que acabas de decir? – dijo el cuando recordó que de todas las Trenianas de las cuales el debía escoger… muchas de ellas tenían las piels muy rojas… aun mas de lo común

- se que la princesa estará contenta, el color de ambos es muy rojo, eso lo vuelve el mas apuesto - dijo ese Alien quien veía a Ben con unos extraños ojos, pero el empezaba a ver como un Treniano y no así como humano

- todas las Trenianas del reino dicen que usted es el rey mas apuesto - decía sin contenerse, cosa que a Ben le **molestaba a veces **

- tu no comprendes, lo hice porque el debe cumplir una misión - dijo Ben tratando de defenderse de los ataque de su prima

- ¿eres un Alíen o que? dime donde esta mi primo - dijo con rabia ya que ese droide la había estado engañando todo este tiempo

- no soy Ben lo se…. pero si soy alguien que haría todo por protegerte al igual que el original - dijo y ella se detuvo

- todo este tiempo estuve con las emociones del Ben original y se lo que siente - ella se puso seria ya que toda la explicación aunque extraña parecía ser cierta y un droide que antes ya la había protegido no podía mentir

- mis creadores vendrán pronto, cuando Ben vuelva, así se completara el circulo – ella no podía estar enojada, tal ves el hizo eso por alguna razón y ella no podí**a reprochárselo **

- al fin he encontrado a ese odioso humano – dijo Vilgax mientras su radar le mostraba la posición exacta de Ben

- no le harás daño a mi nieto nunca lo permitiré – dijo el abuelo Max pero estaba tan fuertemente sujetado por maquinas y poco o nada podía hacer desde su posición

- serás el primero en ver como destruyo tu mundo- Vilgax estaba apunto de encontrar a Ben Tenyson y reclamar el Omnitrix que tantas veces había **estado buscando**

- Te destruiré como al resto de los Trenianos – dijo el líder de los Abysarios pero Ben le detuvo ya que su sola presencia ameritaba respeto

- no harás nada mientras sea el líder de mi pueblo – a pesar de que tan solo era un jovencito había madurado bastante en esos años….. ya no era el mismo

- pienso en lo mejor para ambos, con el tratado tu tendrás alimento para tu pueblo y nosotros un aliado contra nuestros enemigos – el líder de esos alienígenas no confiaba pero tan solo con ver a Ben sabia que no deseaba la guerra y que el trato era justo

- en miles de años nunca vi un rey como tu .. era cierto lo que decían de ti ….eres mas sabio de lo que aparentas – y la comitiva del imperio Abysario se alejo con su escolta

- no se como lo haces…. pero es la tercera ves esta semana – dijo su esposa algo disgustada porque estaba lista para entrar en batalla.. unas ansias que solo Ben podía calmar

- lo importante es siempre mantener la paz, si no lo hago no seria un héroe – el se adelanto dejando a su esposa pasmada con su sabiduría

- Tini aun dudaba por haberlo elegido pero desde que levanto la lanza real nada se podía hacer, Ben era el líder y ella comprendía al **fin "el porque"**

- Maldito humano, ahora veras lo que es soy capas de hacer - dijo Vilgax cuando acorralo a los primos Tenyson

- Nunca te diré donde esta – dijo Ben aun herido con parte de su rostro calcinado por haber protegido a Gwen de un disparo directo de la nueva arma de Vilgax

- tu no eres Ben Tennyson… eres una maquina – y con una solo mano sujeto al droide

Gwen veía espantada como aquel droide había arriesgado por salvarla a pesar de haber dudado de el

- huye Gwen! – pero ella estaba muy asustada para hacer algo así y se quedo mirando impotente ya que el miedo había hecho prese de ella

- eres muy valiente cuando el esta a tu lado pero ahora al fin me desharé de ti – dijo sujeto a Gwen aplastándola con sus manos pero el "Ben droide" se interpuso y golpe a Vilgax aun estando dañado

- me crearon para proteger a los humanos de basuras como tu – dijo con ira pero Vilgax con un lanzallamas quemo cada parte del cuerpo de su odiado enemigo

- olvidas que soy un droide – y de entre las llamas se lanzo contra Vilgax golpeándolo y haciendo que se tambaleara **cayendo en el suelo**

**Continuara….**

**Creían que había muerto no es así pues no volví con mas fuerza see subiré hermosos especiales de navidad con geniales historias, es mas esta es solo una pequeña muestra, porque el siguiente chap será como es que Ben se caso con la alienígena **

**Ok nos vemos **


End file.
